


like father, like son

by avengstark



Series: transvengers [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dum-E - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, IronStrange, M/M, Swearing, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, Wounds, i don’t know, what is infinity war, who is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: ‘Peter was sure his brain was audibly producing static and operatic pitches of “HOLY SHIT” because either he had gone to sleep way too early, or Anthony Edward Stark was a trans man just like him. Peter frantically closed and opened his mouth as his train of thoughts rebooted and set back on course only to go in about eighty-five different directions. Eventually his destination was found as he whispered “You’re like me.”’the one where tony and peter are more alike than they thought
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: transvengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956640
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191





	1. you wound me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m nik. i’m a trans man with adhd so if you see me projecting? no you don’t. anyway i present to you: trans tony and his trans intern peter parker. if you’d like any more fics from this transvengers verse please let me know!! i ship ironstrange and thorbruce mainly. and if you’d like more family adventures well, i would too, so i’m all ears!! 
> 
> this fic contains swearing, brief mentions of wounds, very light discussion of transphobia, and peter eating lots of food

Patrolling in Autumn as the temperature dropped in New York had been hell even with his binder tucked securely around his ribs, at least until his mentor had hand-crafted an insulated suit with comfortable fabric and heat regulation. Now Peter found himself practically sweating whilst hanging almost leisurely off the side of a building in Manhattan. Despite being exhausted Peter’s lips were tugged into a smile behind his mask as he swung his way towards Stark Tower. Aunt May often teased him with a fond light shining behind her eyes about how quickly he had managed to make Tony Stark a prominent figure in his life. The first day she had labelled Tony as his father-figure his cheeks had invented a new shade of red and he bolted out of the room before she managed to snap a picture. 

Not too long ago, Peter had started staying at the tower with Tony every possible weekend. He even had his own room in the penthouse. The sun hadn’t even started its descent but Peter moved rapidly, until he landed by his bedroom window at the tower. Friday opened the window, a feature Mr. Stark had installed solely for Peter, allowing him to gracefully tumble inside. 

Peter changed out of his suit in record speeds, excitement mingling with the adrenaline in his veins. Albeit hypocritical, Mr. Stark had a protocol that Peter wasn’t allowed in the lab from eleven pm to six am, unless of course he was suffering from a nightmare and needed something to distract his wandering mind. “Good afternoon, Friday!” Peter spoke cheerfully, bouncing towards the kitchen to get one of many snacks. Surprisingly, he settled on an apple as Friday replied “Good evening, Mr. Parker.” Peter beamed, angling his head up towards the ceiling as if acknowledging Friday further. He felt a sense of pride at the sarcasm she had adapted during his time at the tower. “Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned, rocking on his heels as he took a few bites of the apple. “Boss is in his lab with Doctor Strange-“ Peter’s excitement threatened to leave the atmosphere as he discarded the apple and bounded towards the elevator, which Friday operated upon unspoken command. 

——

Tony’s jaw clenched as he peeled away at the bandaging wrapped around his abdomen. The bruising on his side had turned into a deep yellow, with traces of purple and blue hues still left in the centre. Stephen let out an unpleasant sigh which caused Tony to arch an eyebrow. Stephen had seen much worse, both on the battlefield and during his time as a medical doctor, but he cared about Tony. A concept that continuously blew the engineer’s mind, but one he was grateful for. 

DUM-E beeped away by his side, patiently holding a small black trash can for Tony to discard the bandaging in. His expression turned into one of disgust as he got it all off and thrown away, not even berating Stephen for his smug “Told you so.” Truth be told, without Stephen, Tony wouldn’t have turned away from his holograms long enough to tend to his wounds. He was used to just shrugging his shoulders and saying “fine” when asked how he felt, whether emotionally or physically. 

Stephen, the absolute giant of a man, crouched down slightly and mumbled for Tony to lean forward a little more as he guided the new bandaging around his torso. Before he could secure the bandaging, Peter bolted into the lab happily calling out “Hey guys!” 

Tony jumped so harshly that Stephen busted his ass while Tony scrambled for his shirt, that he had carelessly thrown across the room. “I am so happy that it’s Friday. I actually spent chemistry thinking about a few new ways to tweak the formula for my web fluid, Mr. Stark. It’s okay though, I swear I could pass any of these pop quizzes in my sleep. You know actually I had a dream about a pop quiz once but it was algebra, who gives a pop quiz in al-“ His efforts were futile, because Peter’s rambling fell short as his eyes came in contact with the scars running smoothly across Tony’s chest, much neater than the jagged lines around the reactor. 

“You haven’t seen the damaged goods in person before, have you?” Tony tried lamely, even plastering on his signature smirk. Stephen, now up from the floor, returned to his volunteered position of rebandaging Tony’s week old wound. 

——

Peter was sure his brain was audibly producing static and operatic pitches of “HOLY SHIT” because either he had gone to sleep way too early, or Anthony Edward Stark was a trans man just like him. Peter frantically closed and opened his mouth as his train of thoughts rebooted and set back on course only to go in about eighty-five different directions. Eventually his destination was found as he whispered “You’re like me.” 

Tony’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he processed what Peter said, all feeble explanation attempts and protests dying on his tongue. “Lead with that next time kid, I have enough heart problems as is.” Tony said, shuffling slightly under Peter’s gaze. The kid was looking at him with goddamn galaxies in his eyes. 

Peter was overwhelmed with an array of emotions. His childhood hero, the man he looked up to most aside from Ben, was trans. All the jeers and taunts and slurs and hits could kiss his fucking ass, his mentor was like him. His successful, wonderful, worthy of the world mentor was like him. “Crazy, right?” “Kid-“ That neither of us knew, I mean.” Peter let out a nervous laugh, rocking on his heels as he carried on. “You know, I was lucky. Like super super lucky. Aunt May and…. and Uncle Ben, they were supportive. They caught on before I did, really.” Peter ran a hand through his hair, damn he missed Ben. “May surprised me for my thirteenth birthday, we got my name changed. I don’t know how many best days of your life someone can have, but I know that’s one of them. She found a non profit clinic with a few openings when I was fifteen, and I got to start T before the spider bite. Which, uh, kind of helped in a way I guess. I got muscles over night. Not that that stopped getting misgendered but-“ “Sixteen.” “Huh?” 

——

Tony’s heart was thumping quickly, slowing ever so slightly as he absorbed Peter’s rapid-fire story. He found himself leaning into Stephen’s touches, trying to silently communicate that he wanted the man to stay. Peter didn’t seem to mind. “I was sixteen when I realised I wasn’t cis.” Tony said casually, no longer panicking that Peter wouldn’t want him as a part of his life, for this reason at least. 

“Howard wasn’t happy with it. At fucking all. Mom-“ Tony paused, smiling solemnly. “Mom, she got me my first suit. She knew I had to wear a dress to this dance or Howard would slaughter us both, so it wasn’t fitted. The sleeves of the jacket fell down over my hands, and we had to fold up the pants about three times so I could prance my happy ass around.” Stephen laughed at that, causing Tony to roll his eyes. “Not everyone is a fucking giant, Dumbledore.” Peter clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling his own laughter as Tony carried on. 

“I didn’t get to start testosterone until after my parents died. It was only easy to obtain due to the money I had.” Tony grimaced. “I did my best to stay out of the spotlight during the early stages of my transition. Pepper and Rhodey helped me come up with cover stories throughout the years, and any time someone speculated Pepper would work with legal and have it taken down. And this?” Tony made a grand gesture over his chest, smirking slightly. “Captain fucking Rogers, although a little late to the game, thought that my top surgery scars had the same story as the reactor and I’ve run with it since.” 

“Well, you can’t fool me!” Peter grinned. “Uh actually kid, I did.” Peter stuck his tongue out. “Actually you hid. But in that case, I fooled you too!” “Fair.” Tony resigned, holding his hands up while wearing a soft smile.


	2. doritos and a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘“Good.” Stephen began, his fond expression changing into a smirk. “I’ll leave you to your father and son time tonight.” “WHAT?” Tony yelped, spluttering as Stephen opened a portal. “Tomorrow, Tony!” The sorcerer called out innocently, feeling smug as he returned to the sanctum.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, here we are with chapter two!! if you’d like to see more of this fic let me know and i’ll see what i can do. if you’d like to see more of this transvengers verse, drop ideas and requests!! all feedback and interactions are highly appreciated.

The three men left the lab after cleaning up all the medical supplies Stephen had insisted on to redress Tony’s injury. Peter was in the kitchen raiding the vast pantry for yet another snack.The combination of hormone replacement therapy and the spider bite resulted in him being anyone’s worst enemy in an eating competition. 

In the living area Stephen leaned down to press a kiss against Tony’s forehead while the two stood near the couch. “I’m proud of you.” He said, causing Tony to roll his eyes and mumble a “Fuck off” that contained no heat. Tony stretched up to kiss Stephen, he really was thankful for the man. Butterflies found a home in his stomach as the sorcerer smiled into the kiss. It was so mundane, but Tony was absolutely smitten for it. “Is it alright if I come back tomorrow?” Stephen questioned as he pulled away, barely refraining from resting his chin atop Tony’s head. “Obviously.” Tony huffed, his hands now clinging to the fabric of the shirt Stephen had worn over. Seeing Stephen in a white tee and dark grey sweatpants had made Tony feel oddly domestic, but he’d filed that away to deal with on a later date. 

“Good.” Stephen began, his fond expression changing into a smirk. “I’ll leave you to your father and son time tonight.” “WHAT?” Tony yelped, spluttering as Stephen opened a portal. “Tomorrow, Tony!” The sorcerer called out innocently, feeling smug as he returned to the sanctum. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, entering the room with a half empty bag of Doritos. His fingers were covered in chip residue but he sat down on the couch anyway, getting comfortable while hoping his cheeks weren’t too red from the exchange he’d overheard. “Hey, Pete.” Tony said, recovering, making his way to sit down on the couch beside his intern. That goddamn sorcerer. “If you use the couch as a napkin you’re grounded.” Peter playfully rolled his eyes at that. “I won’t!” He went so far as to demonstrate, pointedly wiping his dusty cheese fingers on his pants. “Oh my god.” Tony groaned, fighting back a smile. That was disgusting, definitely not amusing at all. 

Father and son time. Tony didn’t know what the hell to do with that revelation, especially when his ‘filed for later’ cabinet was getting a bit full. “Want to watch a movie?” Tony asked, leaning back into the couch and letting himself become engulfed by the cushions. “Ye- Sure.” Peter responded around a mouthful of chips, trying not to sound too eager. The last movie they had watched together was Jurassic Park, Tony had been absolutely stunned when Peter had admitted to never seeing it. “FRIDAY, put on Jurassic Park The Lost World please.” Tony said, figuring they may as well carry on with the original trilogy. 

“There’s a second one?” Peter asked incredulously, leaning forward slightly as FRIDAY set up the film for their viewing. Tony groaned painfully, if anyone could make him feel absolutely ancient, it was the teenager beside him. “I’m about to blow your fucking mind,” Tony said, causing Peter to turn towards him. Tony inhaled dramatically, gearing himself up to deliver the shocking news. “It’s a trilogy.” “NO FUCKING WAY!” Peter yelled, his body catapulting up off of the couch. He landed back down, not so gracefully. His legs were sprawled over Tony’s lap and his arms were thrown about, one hand having grabbed the bag of dorito’s in a death grip. “Uh-“ Peter cleared his throat “Cool, I guess.” 

While Peter was trying to focus on being Mr. Cool Guy around his mentor, Tony’s entire world was revolving around the legs in his lap and the sneering words “father and son time” stabbing at his conscience. Tony couldn’t even be bothered to look at Jeff Goldblum, he didn’t know if his pupils could focus on anything at the moment. They were probably dilated over his sclera, overtaking his eyes to the point that he looked like a demon starring on Supernatural. Tony couldn’t stop his hands before they came down to pat Peter’s legs that were on his lap. Not just once, but twice. Tony’s fight or flight was screaming at him to go make popcorn, but Peter just shuffled to get comfortable. 

Peter folded the bag of doritos closed, so that the crumpled remains wouldn’t decorate the floor as he propped them against the couch. He stretched a little, deciding to lay down for the movie since Mr. Stark hadn’t moved his legs away. Honestly, he was pretty comfortable. “Do you have a favourite?” “Out of the trilogy?” Peter asked, moving his arms behind his head for a makeshift pillow, no way in hell was he shifting to have his head against Mr. Stark instead. “This one.” Tony responded, ever the one for conversation as he grabbed the closest pillow and tossed it to Peter to use. Upon Stephen’s request to catch fatherly behaviour, FRIDAY was recording the moment. 

“That’s the kind of shit you pull.” Tony muttered, glancing towards Peter who was sleepily watching the film. “What? Use your wonderful advice against you and follow you across the world in a life or death adventure? I would never.” Peter said, stifling a yawn. “Can we see dinosaurs next time?” 

Tony pondered this question for a few moments, while Ian Malcolm was trailer to face with a gigantic tyrannosaurus rex. “I bet I could recreate them.” “Mr. Stark usually I’m all for your ideas but I think this might be one of your worst.” “But if it was in a controlled environment-“ “Mr. Stark. No.” Peter’s voice was low and filled with horror. Tony patted his leg comfortingly. “Not even a brachiosaurus?” Tony teased “Or a triceratops?” 

Further through the film Peter had changed positions, now leaning his head against Tony’s shoulder with his legs tucked up on the cushion. “Why’d they have to be so cruel?” Peter huffed. Tony grinned despite himself, Peter’s sympathy even reached out to cover CGI dinosaurs. The kid was far too good for this world. “Because they’re assholes.” Tony supplied. 

By the time the end credits had started to roll Tony had slumped over, putting a strain on his side. The engineer was used to pain, so the gentle throb didn’t wake him as he snoozed, cuddled up with his intern. Tony hadn’t slept the previous night, and Peter knew this. That’s why, when he woke up, he stowed away his freak out and allowed himself to go back to sleep cuddled up against his mentor. 

The two slept like that long enough for Stephen to portal into the penthouse early the next morning and find them slumped together on the couch, with a crumpled bag of dorito’s laying on the floor.


	3. not an update technically i apologise

hey hey, nik again!! so i decided i’m going to leave this specific fic at two chapters and rather make a series and just put different fics and oneshots of tony and peter and maybe even other lgbtq+ adventures so if you have any requests pls let me know either in the comments or on twitter @starkverses


End file.
